A
|-| Mona Vanderwaal= |-| Toby Cavanaugh= |-| Spencer Hastings= |-| Lucas Gottesman= |-| Shana Fring= |-| CeCe Drake= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous character who sends threatening messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and since recently, Mona Vanderwaal. "A," who was previously believed to be one character, is revealed to be more than one person in the Season 2 finale: the "A-Team." Mona was revealed to be the first "A" in "UnmAsked." Her motives were that the Liars "took" Hanna away from her. She gets into a struggle with Spencer, and ends up being sent to Radley for treatment. She is released several months later. It is revealed that Mona isn't the only "A," and that there are multiple people on this team working together, including a leader. Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings's boyfriend, was revealed to be the second "A" in the mid-Season 3 finale. However, it has been revealed that Toby's intentions were to protect Spencer. Mona Vanderwaal was the leader of the "A-Team" until the end of season 2, when an anonymous person in a Red Coat took her place, and dropped Mona down to a lower ranking. It is implied and confirmed by I. Marlene King that Mona was the "A" tormenting Alison before her disapperance. Since "A DAngerous GAme," Toby, Mona and Spencer are kicked off of the "A-Team." In "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", it's revealed that Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden are the Queen of Hearts. Role "A" both threatens the Liars, and blackmails them. Although they are always threatening all of the girls, "A" individually targets each of the girls over the course of the seasons. To date, we know that four of "A's" identities are: Mona (formerly), Toby (formerly), Spencer (formerly), Lucas (formerly). The messages were all signed with the letter "A" (with only a few exceptions when intended for other eyes), and the fact that the texts contained secrets only Alison would know made the girls think that it was Alison sending the texts. Only when Alison's body was discovered did they realize that it was someone else. Appearance "A" makes appearances as a figure with black leather gloves, a black hood, and dark pants. Throughout the seasons, the story focuses on the mystery of "A." However, the leader also sometimes wears a red coat, hence her nickname, "Red Coat." "A's" "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the Original A and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was also the 1st betrAyer and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." *Lucas Gottesman was the 4th "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona into helping the team. He now seems to be a willing member. *CeCe Drake was the 5th "A" to be revealed. She was a double agent working for Ali and was revealed in 4x11; "Bring Down the Hoe". *Shana Fring was the 6th "A" to be revealed. She set the lodge fire and was the "A" that shot Ezra. Shana was revealed in 5x01; "EscApe From New York". Unconfirmed A's |-| Jessica DiLaurentis= Unconfirmed members of the A-Team. Unofficial A's |-| Melissa Hastings (Queen of Hearts "A")= |-| Darren Wilden (Queen of Hearts "A")= A's who have only been confirmed as working with or for "A" but not directly being an "A" themselves. "A"'s helpers *Jenna Marshall was the 1st "A" helper to be revealed. She is not an official "A" but a helper of the team. Revealed in 2x25; UnmAsked. *Melissa Hastings was the 2nd "A" helper to be revealed. Melissa was revealed in Birds of a Feather to be blackmailed into being The Black Swan. She is also the Queen of Hearts as revealed in 4x01; 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e. *Darren Wilden was the 3rd "A" helper to be revealed. He was The Queen of Hearts. Revealed in 4x01; 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Jessica DiLaurentis is the 4th "A" helper to be revealed. She doesn't appear to be an official member but is somehow helping them or a person on the team. She is killed by "A", presumably Big A, in "A is for Answers". Series |-|Season 1 - (Start)= |-|Season 2 - (Reveal)= |-|Season 3 (The A-Team)= |-|Season Four (Red Coat)= Season 4 (Red Coat) In "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e," it is revealed by Mona through a video that Melissa and Darren were the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Darren's face is shown but just as Melissa's is about to be revealed, "A" begins deleting all of Mona's files. It is also reveled that "A" gave five little girls dolls of the liars. The girls tell the liars that their friend Alison gave them the dolls. "A" sends Toby a text to have him bring the lair in exchange for information about his mother. At Darren's funeral, a woman dressed in black with a veil over her face is in attendance. She sits behind Jenna and Nigel during the service. Afterwards, she quickly gets into a limo and leaves. She is later shown in a lair. She lifts the veil revealing an "Ali mask." When she turns to the side, the left side of the mask has burn marks. In "Bring Down the Hoe," it is revealed that CeCe Drake is on the A-Team. In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," it is revealed that Alison DiLaurentis really is Red Coat. CeCe Drake is also a Red Coat but Alison reveals in "EscApe From New York" that she asked CeCe to wear it so that CeCe would distract "A" and Alison could save Emily. Identities *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal (Leader) *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Toby Cavanaugh Season 3 *Red Coat (Leader) *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 4 *Red Coat (Leader) *Toby Cavanaugh Season 5 *Big A (Leader) Multiple Identities Throughout the series the Liars were lead to believe that "A" is a single person. However, there may have been hints that multiple people could be in on it. In "UnmAsked," it is learned that "A" is working with a partner, possibly a series of people. The dramatic irony is that the Liars have not found this out yet. To date the only known identities of "A" is Mona Vanderwaal, Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings and CeCe Drake. However, it is revealed at the end of the episode that Mona and Toby are simply workers for the stranger in the coat. Which many think could be Vivian Darkbloom, Alison's alter ego. It is speculated that this unknown individual may be Jenna Marshall because during UnmAsked, she meets an unseen person in the park and hands them an unknown item with the instructions "you know what to do." Some believe this person to be the same person who visits Mona at the end. This might make sense if Mona and Jenna formed a friendship after Halloween 2008, as alluded to in "The First Secret." Before Ian is pushed to his death in the church, he says "What are you doing here!?" indicating he knew his assailant. If this was "A," "A" saved Spencer's life. It is confirmed during Season 3 that there is more than one "A," and producers confirmed that "A" is a team of people. This team is controlled by the Big A. The next identity of a member of The "A-Team" was revealed to be Toby Cavanaugh in "The Lady Killer." In "Dead To Me," Emily remembers an event from "It Happened 'That Night'"'' which consists of her watching an "A" dig up Alison's grave. Big A is also overlooking this. You see "A" struggling with the shovel, and her head turns upward in a quick motion, revealing long, brown hair coming out of the hood, revealing that this [A is female. It is speculated that this could be Mona, but she was locked up in Radley at this point, though it is made evident she could escape. Psychiatric File Physician: Dr. Rollins Patient DOB: 10/8/1994 *Overpowering feelings of revenge and anger management. *No desire to kill themself, only others. :[... prone to sudden outbursts of anger and aggression. Client seems confused about the nature of ...; assumes it is their job to "police" and monitor all activity in the neighborhood that ... us." Often refers to unnamed adversaries as "nosey bitches." :... "impulse control" ... Perhaps the driving force behind recent problems. May have ... their own omnipotence. Client appears to demonstrate the ability to ... :... demonstrates a total ... Client becomes agitated ... It is all but confirmed that this was Mona's patient file. Notes *In the episode "The Lady Killer," The betrAyer and 2nd member of the "A-Team" is revealed to be Toby. Multiple endings were shot to avoid the real one from being leaked. Alternate's for the betrAyer role were Caleb and Paige. These alternate endings will be on the Season 3 DVD. *The first appearances listed in the character info boxes are for their reveals. For A's appearances see A's biography. For the first appearances of the characters as individuals see their individual pages. *When Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily start therapy, Dr. Sullivan states that she cannot tell the police - or anyone else what is said in the therapy sessions unless she believes that they are a danger to themselves or to others. In the files that Dr. Sullivan is searching in ''I Must Confess, it states that "A" is more than willing to hurt other people, has an obsession with revenge, and even refers to the Pretty Little Liars as "Nosey Bitches." *Mona was clearly horseback riding with Hanna at the time "A" gave Emily a massage in'' "Touched By an 'A'-ngel," indicating Mona had a helper (Mona reveals this to be Lucas in "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e"). Toby was with Spencer helping her look through Ian's things at the time, so he did not give Emily the massage. This likely indicates there is a third member of the "A-Team." Since there is never any record of Big A physically taking out the "A" actions, it is safe to assume that there are at least 4 members on the "A"-Team. *In "This Is A Dark Ride" since there was two known members on the halloween train. There was a 3 third unknown member wearing the Queen of Hearts costume who sedated Aria, then trapped her in a wooden coffin with a dead Garrett Reynolds (who the fans suspect that Toby killed). Also, when Aria was being pushed off a train, you could clearly hear a female and male voice encouraging a reluctant second male voice to help push. If the Mona and Toby were two of the people, there has to be at least one more male member on the "A-Team." **In ''Dead To Me, Emily recalls remembering another event from That Night. She saw an "A-Team" member trying to open Alison's coffin while the Big A watched and supervised (?). When the black hooded person turned around, you could clearly see long brown hair. If this was not Mona, then there would have to be at least five members of the "A-Team": Mona, Toby, the female from Emily's flashback, the male who helped push Aria off the train and finally: the Big "A". **So a reasonable estimate is that there are at least 4-5 members on the "A-Team," including the leader. **"A" carries around Vivian Darkbloom's driver license and uses it Trivia *"A" is left-handed. *In an interview for ABC Family, Oliver Goldstick and Marlene King discuss "A," clearly referring to "A" as a she ''multiple times. *"A" often uses Wizard of Oz references, custom designing a fortune cookie that reads "Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my!" (from "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my") and ''There's No Place Like Homecoming. (Dorothy's words at the end of the film: There's No Place Like Home.") In Can You Hear Me Now? "A" sends a flier towards the Pretty Little Liars that reads, "Ding Dong, the Bitch is Dead," a reprisal of the film's song "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead." * "A" is extremely talented at hacking into computers and databases. *Money must not be a problem for "A" to come by, because "A" can afford extravagant pieces. *In For Whom the Bell Tolls, it is believed by fans that Toby was the 'A' that saved Spencer from Ian following the end of The Lady Killer and was one who gave Emily that call towards the end of "The Lady Killer." *In the same episode, Mona revealed that The "A-Team" was plotting to frame Paige prior to Nate/Lyndon disclosing he murdered Maya. *Mona and Toby seem to be following the orders of another person, therefore neither is the leader of the "A-Team." *Toby, while definitely a part of the "A-Team," may not be "Big A," only another member of the team. *While "A" exists in both the books and TV series, in the books, the two "A's" are not affiliated with each other whereas the "A's" in the TV series seem to all be connected. *In the interview promo, Mona tells Toby that she isn't the one calling the shots *In the season 2 finale, UnmAsked, it was said that A was supposed to be revealed. After Mona was revealed to be A, we see a person in a red coat visiting her at the end in Radley. Mona looks up, and says, "I did everything you've asked me to do." This tells us that Mona is in fact not the real A, but simply working for A. This seems contradictory, considering that that A was supposed to be revealed in the episode, and that moments after the finale, Marlene King tweeted that Mona is indeed A. It is possible that the show's writers were being cyrptic when they said: "A will be revealed" and that "Mona is indeed A". One could say that Mona (and Toby) is A at "face value" since she has physically done everything that A has done to the liars. However, she is simply a worker for the true A, and that it is the real A (the person in the red coat) who was telling Mona what to do, the one who controls the A- team and the one who calls the shots. It seems as if a new -A team member will be revealed every summer/spring finale, and that the "Big A" will be revealed in the series finale. *In Seasons 1 and 2, multiple people have commented on A's pretty eyes. *Big A, the leader of the "A-Team" has been revealed to be a female in the new sneak peek for Misery Loves Company. *In Misery Loves Company, Mona says that we're all set for "tomorrow" after she hacks into someone's alarm system to turn it off. "Tomorrow" could indicate the plan for Toby to be found out since he felt like they were "rushing this." *Throughout 3A, it is possible that there were more than one "A" doing the dirty deeds. This is thought because the episode before Cece Drake came to town, A rents an apartment. In addition, in Single Fright Female one A gives an apartment key to another A. *Many fans believe that Alison, CeCe, Mona, Lucas and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A A's Expenses First A: # A long-term rental room in a motel. (UnmAsked) # A presumably designed "Black Swan" dress (UnmAsked) # A large amount of money in an envelope for the doll maker. (If These Dolls Could Talk) # Numerous cell phone's with a talk and text plan (Costing Approx. $2 per day of use, plus initial purchase fee) Specifics revealed in Let the Water Hold Me Down from the packaging. # Four custom-made pull-string porcelain dolls that "A" can program to repeat specially designed voice messages as well as four gold nameplate necklaces for the dolls. Over My Dead Body ''(Although, it is revealed in ''A Hot Piece of A that the dolls may have belonged to some Hastings ancestor, and may have been found in The Hastings' Cabin.) # Therapy sessions with Dr. Sullivan. (Touched by an 'A'-ngel) # A $450 pair of designer Tory Burch boots (ordered online). (Never Letting Go) #Melissa's diamond ring from the pawn broker (approx. $7000). (My Name Is Trouble) #A complete set of dark room equipment (unless stolen). (Picture This) #Multiple boxes of AlphaBits cereal. (Touched by an 'A'-ngel) #A gift basket for Hanna and Emily delivered to Hanna's door (with stuff dolls and candy). (Surface Tension) #A box of syringes and a bottle of Human Growth Hormone (HGH). (Surface Tension) #A box of Danby paraphernalia (mug, sweatshirt) shipped to Emily's house. (Blind Dates) #Two custom-designed beaded bracelets ('Alison' and 'Jenna') (Approx. $72). (To Kill a Mocking Girl) #A fake marble trophy. (The Badass Seed) #Sustaining three (previously four) pet rats. (The Badass Seed) #"A" seemed to have rented a room in the Rosewood Motel for at least one night. (A Person of Interest) #Owns high-tech equipment, including surveillance cameras, room bugs, and a projector. (Numerous occasions shown, however prominent in'' I Must Confess'' & The Devil You Know.) #Half a dozen custom-designed cupcakes (for Hanna). (Know Your Frenemies) #A ticket to an art opening in Philadelphia (for Hanna). (If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again) #Custom-designed fortune cookies (for the girls before homecoming). (There's No Place Like Homecoming) #Zombie Killer costume. (The First Secret) Second A: #Leather gloves and multiple black hoodies. (Blood Is The New Black) #A large deep freezer large enough to hold a body/corpse. (Kingdom of the Blind) #A bottle of Vodka. (Kingdom of the Blind) #Plane tickets to Montecito, CA and back to Philadelphia, PA. #An apartment to rent. (The Remains of the "A") #$50,000 in cash (Stolen Kisses) #Two Tickets for the Halloween Ghost Train Party (The Lady Killer) #Queen of Hearts costume $179.99 (seen on This Is A Dark Ride, price shown in Hot Water) #A gift basket with an "It's A Boy" balloon attached (She's Better Now) #About 100 bottles of Whiskey (Dead To Me/''What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted). #Four bobbleheads that resemble the liars #An RV (rented) #Possible Pilot lessons and a Plane or Plane ride (''A dAngerous gAme) #Construction manual and gift card (Crash and Burn, Girl!) Quotes Gallery ShanaIsA.png Navigational de:A Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:TV show character Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:A Team Category:Main Antagonists